Pour acte de bravoure
by Bony
Summary: McGee reçoit une médaille après avoir sauvé la vie de deux civiles et de Tony, mais ce n'est pas exactement comme il le pensait.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Donald Bellisario, Belisarius Productions et CBS Paramount Television. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

Résumé : McGee reçoit une médaille après avoir sauvé la vie de deux civiles et de Tony.

*****

**Pour acte de bravoure**

"... pour acte de bravoure et dévouement, je suis heureux de décerner la médaille du mérite à l'agent Timothy McGee !" annonça fièrement le directeur du NCIS devant un parterre de convives en smoking et robe de soirée.

Une salve d'applaudissement polie accueillit la fin du discours et un McGee intimidé. Le jeune homme bafouilla rapidement quelques remerciements avant de rejoindre une table un peu plus agitée et bruyante que les autres.

"Je suis si fière de toi, Timmy" lui murmura sa mère, tandis qu'Abby tentait de l'étouffer dans un de ses légendaires câlins.

Le petit groupe s'éclipsa rapidement et sans se faire remarquer pour rejoindre leur bureau. Ils avaient prévu de fêter cette récompense en petit comité plutôt qu'avec les grands pontes de Washington.

"Je connaissais un type à Peoria qui disait que ce genre de récompenses ne sont décernées qu'aux imbéciles" remarqua une voix derrière McGee, "du genre au pompier qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver un chien."

"Tony ?" s'exclama le héros du jour, surpris de le voir.

"Oui, McGee. En tout cas, c'est sûrement pas pour ton esprit de déduction que tu l'as eu."

"Le médecin ne t'a pas ordonné de te reposer encore quelques jours ?"

"Si" répondit Gibbs "DiNozzo ! Qu'est que tu fais ici ?"

"Ah, boss... Le bleu reçoit sa première médaille. Il devient enfin grand, je ne pouvais pas manquer ça" se justifia Tony, avec son plus grand sourire innocent, si Tony avait pu être un jour innocent.

"Assis-toi. Si tu tombes, je ne te ramasserai pas" grogna Gibbs.

"Moi aussi je t'aime patron" répliqua Tony en obéissant docilement.

McGee observa un peu mieux Tony. Il était encore très pale, et seul des cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient une vague couleur. Il ressemblait plus l'un des client de Ducky qu'au pétillant agent qu'il connaissait, mais McGee préféra ne pas y penser. Tony était passé trop près de cette réalité.

En l'espace de trois jours, DiNozzo était passé de 'trop tôt pour se prononcer' à 'état stationnaire' puis 'état grave' pour finir 'il a aussi survécu à la peste ?!'. Abby en avait conclu que Tony avait comme les chats, neuf vies. Le problème, c'est que personne ne savait combien de vies il avait déjà utilisées, et tout le monde espérait silencieusement que ce n'était pas sa dernière.

La petite fête informelle s'avéra beaucoup plus agréable que la cérémonie officielle. Les parents de McGee, qui avaient fait le déplacement, semblaient parfaitement s'entendre avec l'équipe. Sa mère avait trouvé une oreille attentive du côté de DiNozzo qui dévorait les aventures du jeune Timmy, au désespoir de Tim. Quant à son père, il se passionnait pour les histoires de Ducky. Ziva avait apporté une bouteille de champagne. Et même Gibbs semblait détendu et apprécier la soirée.

Ducky s'éclipsa le premier, l'infirmière qui surveillait sa mère devant partir. Puis ce fut les parents de McGee, ils avaient un avion tôt le lendemain, et après moult recommandations et en revoir à leur fils, ils disparurent. Suivi par Abby qui devait raccompagné Tony pour s'assurer qu'il prendrait bien ses médicaments et qu'il dormirait dans son lit. Tony maugréa quelque chose sur la convention de Genève, mais Abby ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Ziva se proposa de ramener un Palmer un peu trop imbibé chez lui. Et McGee se retrouva seul dans le grand open space peu fréquenté à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Il eut enfin le temps d'admirer sa récompense. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il savait qu'il voulait devenir agent fédéral. Il c'était même permis de l'écrire sans jamais oser le mettre dans son roman. En maintenant qu'il avait cette fameuse médaille, il ne ressentait rien. Aucune fierté, aucune gloire, rien. Ce n'était qu'un simple morceau de métal, froid et impersonnel.

"Tu l'as méritée, McGee" fit Gibbs en apparaissant comme par magie devant le jeune homme.

"Je ne suis pas sûr patron" murmura McGee. "Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres de Tony."

"Mais c'est toi qui a fait en sorte que deux innocents soient encore aujourd'hui en vie."

"Mais c'était l'idée de Tony ! C'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de mettre Madame Palmer et sa fille à l'abri. Mais Hardwicke lui a tiré dessus avant." Il avait tellement été surpris lorsque Vance lui avait annoncé qu'il allait recevoir un prix qu'il n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il en était de son équipier. Puis ensuite était venu le temps des félicitations, Entre sa famille -sa mère n'ayant pas opté pour la modestie- et les autres agents, McGee n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ce qui lui arrivait.

"Et tu as pris la relève. Tu as fait en sorte qu'elles sortent vivantes de là, et tu as pris soin de ton coéquipier."

"Peut-être... mais pourquoi Tony n'a rien eu ? Il a tout autant mérité cette médaille. Il a été blessé au cours de cette opération." Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas sa première fusillade, et il savait ce que c'était que de perdre un membre de son équipe sur le terrain, mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé à devoir tout gérer. Il avait toujours eu Gibbs ou Tony pour l'épauler.

"Dans sa lettre de recommandation, il a laissé sous entendre que c'était toi le héros du jour."

La nouvelle surpris McGee. Il ne savait pas que Tony avait écrit une lettre. Il travaillait depuis presque cinq ans avec Tony, et malgré tout, il arrivait encore à le surprendre. Il ne doutait pas de l'amitié de Tony, et même si il avait une drôle de façon de le lui montrer, McGee était persuadé que DiNozzo le respectait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il adorait être le centre d'attention. Et là il avait une bonne raison.

"Pourquoi ?"

Gibbs esquissa un sourire malicieux, tactique favorite de Gibbs et qui voulait dire qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le courage de Tony n'était pas récompensé à sa juste valeur. Lorsqu'il avait sauvé Gibbs et Maddie, il n'avait rien eu. Il ne s'en était jamais vanté et avait continué comme si de rien n'était, même après les quelques jours de congé que Ducky l'avait obligé à prendre suite à une toux un peu trop forte. McGee avait toujours pensé que Tony voulait simplement imiter Gibbs. Mais maintenant qu'il avait cette médaille entre les mains, il commençait à voir les choses autrement. Tony n'avait fait que son boulot. Tout comme avec Madame Palmer et sa fille. Cela ne méritait aucune récompense à part peut-être un « merci » et un « bon boulot ».

"Il est tard McGee" l'interrompit Gibbs, comme si il savait ce que le jeune homme pensait. "Tu as sauvé trois vies ce jour là, et c'est ça qui compte le plus" ajouta-t-il, alors que Tim s'éloignait.

Avec un peu de chance, pensa McGee, il pourrait encore intercepter ses parents avant qu'ils ne prennent l'avion. Sa mère saurait sûrement quoi faire de cette médaille.


End file.
